


The Genius and the half Vulcan

by LowlandSassanach



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAU in the 23rd Century, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, sexuality doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlandSassanach/pseuds/LowlandSassanach
Summary: Originally written for fanfictionDOTnet:A what if the BAU were in the 23rd Century and Spock, upon his mother's death, learns that he had a half-sibling named Spencer Reid?A Criminal Minds and Star Trek (2009) crossover.This is the first fiction I'm importing from that site.





	1. The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

As Spock walked down the hallways of Starfleet headquarters flanked by James Tiberius Kirk, his boyfriend, and Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, Jim's best friend, he sighed. His father had suggested a Vulcan-style mourning ceremony for his mother but after some thought Spock declined: a mourning ceremony would have to take place on the colony planet, a human funeral or a memorial would be more logical as his mother's human relatives may also take part. He had underestimated the task in preparing the memorial.

The meeting went well; he had been given a list of his mother's relatives and would peruse them in his apartment. Despite Spock's insistance he was fine and the fact that Jim had another apartment across the complex he still slept over every night.

As Jim placed the cup of tea, steam rising, on the coffee table Spock frowned. "What is it baby?" Spock looked at him disapprovingly.

"I have already informed you that I am not an infant. Please refrain from using that term." Spock took a breath. "There is something that doesn't make sense in my mother's family tree. It states that there is another son."

"So, what does that mean? Do you have a brother?" Jim sat on the couch next to him.

"Not a full one. I shall do a search." Spock got up and typed in the name into the computer. "Fascinating." He mused. "It seems my Elder half brother works for the Univeral Bureau of Investigation, which was..." "formally the FBI!" Jim interjected, becoming very excited.

"Yes, he was also the youngest on his team and, according to the interview on this page he has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." looking over at his boyfriend he continued. "By human standards that is considered a genius, however had he been Vulcan he would've appeared to be just another Vulcan."

Jim smiled "Maybe not all your brains came from your Vulcan ancestry." He glanced over at the chronometer on the mantlepiece. "It's late, we need to rest. Out of curiosity what do you want to be called?"

"Ashayam is the most popular term of endearment on Vulcan. T'hy'la however would better describe our relationship." Spock wrapped his arms around Jim.

"Okay, Ashayam it is. I don't think I could pronounce the other word." Jim sighed, then yawned.

"Very Well T'hy'la. I shall take my rest at your side and in the morning I shall inform my half brother of his mother's funeral." And with that Spock and Jim headed to bed.

Jim patted the other side of the bed in confusion: he was sure he went to bed next to a warm and hunky Vulcan. "Ashayam?" he sits up, then gets up and goes into the living room, where he finds Spock calling his brother.

"Yes, that will be amenable. My partner and I shall meet you in Las Vegas in due course. Live Long and Prosper." After Spock gave his traditional greeting he turned off the communicatior and went into the kitchen. "I made us some breakfast. Oatmeal."

After breakfast Jim booked them tickets on the next shuttle to Las Vegas, grateful for the 15 minutes flight time. He packs a toothbrush for each of them, some pyjamas and a change of clothes each.

"You ready sweetheart?" Spock gave one sharp nod and they headed into their hovercar.

In Las Vegas Spencer Ried closed his communicator and headed back to the team.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" his best friend Derek Morgan shouted at him. "What was that all about?"

Spencer shrugged "I don't know. Starfleet wants to talk to me." Morgan put his arms around Spencer's shoulder.

"Well if it's Starfleet then it must be important. Don't worry, it's probably just a consultation." Technically Morgan wasn't lying: Starfleet did take consultations from the UBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit but Spencer sensed it ran deeper than that. Fortunately there was a case to keep his mind occupied and the Vulcan he spoke to would be here in a few hours. He threw himself into his work.

Stepping off of the shuttle Spock was first struck by how grand it all seemed; there were minatures of the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty and there was a hotel called "Caeser's Palace". It didn't seem right for the Vulcan at all.

"Ahhh, Vegas!" Jim smiled and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I can gamble when I'm here." he says rather amused. Spock sighs and intones " I do not think that would be wise T'hy'la, the odds of you winning are..." Spock is stopped in his tracks when Jim laughs heartily. "I was kidding Spock."

Raising his eyebrow Spock gets in their taxi and gives the driver the address of their hotel. In a few hours he would be meeting his brother for the first time.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Spencer finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Spock put his things away in the hotel and immediately left for the crime scene his brother was working at. While he did that Jim got everything set up for his surprise later that night.

Spencer looked up and saw a Vulcan coming towards him in a grey Starfleet uniform. The Vulcan waited patiently at the police cordon for Spencer and after another ten minutes, Spencer had all his evidence and walked towards the cordon where the Vulcan stood.

"Hello, Dr. Reid I presume." The Vulcan intoned raising his hand in what Spencer recognised as being called a Ta'al, Spencer attempted this several times before managing to show Spock it to Vulcan standard. "I am Spock, I must discuss something with you involving your mother..." Spock was cut off mid-sentence by Spencer.

"My mom's in trouble?" Spock never thought that Spencer's father would lie to him so continued. "yes, she was murdered and I would like your help..." He raised an eyebrow as Spencer broke down and sobbed.

"H-how? How did mom die?" Spock sighed, unsure of whether or not to tell him the truth, for a while only Spencer's sobs were heard. Before he plucked up the courage Spence spoke. "I mean I thought she'd be safe in that hospital. If I had known she'd die I would never have sent her there. What?" Spock stared at Spencer, trying to take in what he was saying.

"Your mother was not in a hospital, she was on Vulcan with my father." Spencer stared, his eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear-stained, Spock frowned slightly. Maybe he had the wrong Spencer Reid? "From what I gather mother left earth when you were four or five, and married my father on Vulcan. She gave birth to me a year later and died when Vulcan was destroyed."

Spencer sighed. "my dad didn't tell me anything about this. Makes sense that he wouldn't though. My..." Spencer almost stumbled over the word "dad walked out on me and my mom two years after you said my mother left." he looked down. "I was left to look after a schizophrenic woman on my own."

"It must have been hard. I confess I do not know about this schizophrenia as much as I should though I am aware it is a neurological disease." Spock nodded his head in his own brand of Vulcan sympathy.

"It's characterised by a breakdown of thought processes, which can result in paranoia, which in my mom's case led to her forming conspiracy theories and believing the government is out to get her. She wasn't lucid when she came to visit me and thought I was a government stooge." Spencer looked down and then finally asked. "Would you like to go and get some coffee?" Spock nodded.

Sitting in the cafe Spencer had invited Derek so Spock called his partner, which he learned meant in the literal sense. "So Jim." Derek smiled as he addressed Jim. "How did you and Spock meet?"

Jim grinned and chuckled slightly. "I beat the test that Spock had set at the Acadamy for years. First one to do it. He accused me of cheating and that was the first time we met." Jim looked over at Spock lovingly. Spock then spoke.

"Of course the first time we realised our love is very different." He looked over at Jim, silently asking his permission. Jim nodded so Spock continued. "it was after Jim beamed aboard the  _Enterprise_ while we were at warp and had assumed command. I went to him to discuss tactics and my hand brushed his hand when I handed over the PADD. Vulcans are touch telepaths and my feelings for Jim were broadcast across our accidental bond. We fought it for a while but eventually kissed before fighting Nero..." he trailed off and looked at Jim lovingly.

"I'll get coffee, and tea for Spock." Jim stood up. Derek guffawed.

"About 15 sugars for Pretty Boy!" Slapping him affectionately on the back, Derek grinned. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"two will be fine." Sighed Spencer. Jim nodded and proceeded to the counter.

After some time Spock asked. "Why did you say he would have 15 sugars if he would not, Agent Morgan?"

Derek grinned and answered, "well one day I was getting coffee at Quantico, and he was pouring in the sugar like we had an unlimited supply!"

"Well, I had been up late working on my dissertation for my fourth Batchelor's degree. I like sweet coffee when I'm tired." Spock nods, Spencer smiles slightly.

"You never told me that. I wouldn't have yanked your chain so much!" Derek smiled at Jim when Jim put his coffee down in front of them.

"would you like some milk in your tea, sweetie? I know sometimes you like it, sometimes you don't." Jim smiles at Spock and Spock nods. "Thank you Ashayam."

The four men sat in the cafe and talked well into the evening. The two UBI agents revealed they were staying at the same hotel as Spock and Jim and so got a ride with them. Once back at the hotel Jim revealed he had a surprise for Spock: he got down on bended knee and quietly asked Spock if he would be agreeable to marrying him here in Vegas. For once Spock showed some emotion, if so fleeting, and smiled as he said yes.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the tinge of sadness associated with the occasion Spock and Jim get married to each other with all their friends in attendance.

Spock had invited his father to Las Vegas to watch him marry Jim and Spencer's team had agreed to be witnesses. Unfortunately, Winona couldn't make it but told Jim to take lots of pictures and that she'd see him when she got home.

When Sarek arrived Spencer was with Spock, for a moment Sarek showed a hint of surprise as Spencer greeted him with the Ta'al. Once back at the hotel Sarek dressed Spock in the traditional Vulcan wedding attire. After some time of silence, Spock felt the need to ask his father a question: "Father, are you disappointed that I'm having a human ceremony before a Vulcan one?"

"Spock." Sarek looked at Spock sternly. "This ultimately is your choice, and if you wish to do it this way I have no feelings about it either way!" Spock looked down slightly, contemplating what his father said. Not for the first time since he had lost her Spock illogically wished his mother could be here to guide his emotions.

Jim paced nervously: Bones hadn't arrived yet and he was supposed to be Jim's best man. Well, actually it was supposed to be Sam but he couldn't get a shuttle off of Deneva soon enough. Jim anxiously checked his watch for the umpteenth time only for it to tell him it was 5 seconds later than when he last asked it the time. Finally, Bones crashed through the door, "Sorry I'm late! Traffic was murder!"

Jim threw his arms in the air, "Finally! I nearly had to stop Spock in saying that it was necessary that we both have best men!"

"Really?! Why does he think that?" Bones inquired as he dressed in his Royal Blue suit.

"Because it's an Earth tradition for the male getting married to have a best man. He's really going all out on the traditions for this wedding." Jim sighed.

"He respects Earth traditions, especially after losing his mom. He is half-human himself, remember that. Damn this bow tie!" Bones cursed as he fumbled for the third time. Jim went over to him and fixed it, "there!"

Eventually, all of them: Sarek, Bones, Jim, Spock, Spencer and the team made their way to the little chapel. Sarek, Spock and Spencer made their way differently than the others; Spock had heard the old Earth superstition that it was unlucky to see the bride before the wedding and he wouldn't let Jim break the tradition.

Arriving Spock made his way to the front and let his father sit with Spencer's colleagues.

Jim walked down the aisle as the music began, smiling to himself, his blond hair and ice blue eyes set off his white suit perfectly. He wore his father's old uniform pin on his lapel on Spock's insistence though he, thankfully, accepted Bones as Jim's "something blue" and counted the pin as both "something old" and "something borrowed". He wanted to get Jim something new but Jim insisted his suit was new enough. Stopping at Spock's side he smiles and looks into his beloved's chocolate eyes, basking in the love and emotion radiating from them.

Flashback One Week Ago

"Oh My God Spock! Why didn't you tell me you got picked on because of you having your mom's eyes?" Jim grabbed Spock's hand and let his love and assurance flow through their bond.

"I did not believe it to be relevant as it occurred in childhood." Spock insisted though he enjoyed and basked in the love he felt through the bond. "My eyes were the only part of my anatomy that ever showed emotion, the only part of me that looked truly human."

Jim looked as though he were about to cry. "That's why I love them. And you are all the more beautiful to me because of them!" He took his face in his hands and kissed each of Spock's closed eyes. "I'm refusing to let you hate them because some stupid Vulcan bigots made fun of you. If your eyes are the only part of you that will show emotion then let them, I will never stop loving you."

That night, for the first time ever, Spock let his tears fall; for his mother, for his planet, for the way he'd been treated, for the way Jim had been treated, all while Jim held him in his arms and let him know that he was loved.

End Flashback

After Jim and Spock made their vows they made their way back to the hotel for the reception and found the entire bridge crew of the Enterprise there to celebrate. Checkov was the first to speak, "Congratulations Keptin!" The excitable Russian teenager hugged Jim then threw rice over him and Spock.

Uhura approached Spock and Jim kept a close eye on them despite being pulled into a hug by Sulu. "It would've been nice to get an invitation to your wedding you know." Uhura smiled.

"I'm sorry, it was all very sudden. I had not anticipated Jim asking me to marry him during this trip."

Uhura nodded. "you know I wish things hadn't ended the way they did between us. I'm sorry for what I said but I suppose it's too late now." Spock just nodded and excused himself as Jim was currently being congratulated very enthusiastically by a voluptuous blonde woman.

Jim chuckled as Spock pulled him away. "thanks, that was a little overwhelming." Jim looked deep into Spock's eyes. "I love you!"

Spock allowed his love to show through his eyes. "I cherish thee, T'hy'la."

At around midnight Bones and Spock took a very drunk Jim back to the hotel room, Bones leaned into Jim's face to get him in bed while Spock got a glass of water. "Bones. I know about Spock's insecurities. He thinks he's not good enough because of what those bigots said about his human side. That's why he hates showing any emotion."

"Is it?" Bones was genuinely worried about Spock. Probably for the first time since he knew the Vulcan.

Jim nodded drunkenly. "But I love him so much. And to me, he's perfect. I don't care what anyone else says, I love him. Even to his pointy ears." he smiled drunkenly to someone behind Bones. "Spock!" Jim threw his arms open. "Come here and give me a hug!" Spock sighed but obliged. "I love you, you know that?" Spock nodded. "You don't listen to what they say, to me you're perfect! Your pointy ears." For emphasis, he kissed each of Spock's ears to which Spock groaned in pleasure. "Your nose." Spock's nose was kissed. "Your eyes." Spock's eyes were kissed.

"You are drunk T'hy'la. Thank you for the compliments and your assurances of love but you need rest and..." He was stopped by a finger to the lips.

"You don't get it, do you? I will spend the rest of my life undoing the damage those bastards did to you. Your human-side is so beautiful and you should let it out more!" Jim laced his fingers with Spock's. "I love you so much." After that Jim lay on the pillow and fell asleep with his fingers still laced with Spock's.

Taking a deep breath as he woke up Jim realised that Spock was making him a cooked breakfast, complete with bacon. Then Jim realised that he'd said everything he had been thinking last night and Spock was replying in his own little way, and that made him smile. He pretended he was still asleep when Spock entered the room and Spock started talking.

"I know you are awake T'hy'la but if you wish I will tank you for your words last night." Spock moved so he was lying next to him. "And you need to know that the feeling is reciprocated and I will spend the rest of my life undoing what happened to you when you were younger." Spock pressed a human kiss to Jim's shoulder and then left the plate of bacon and eggs in front of the captain's face to go and see his brother.

"So how's married life treating you?" Spencer smiled at his brother.

"We have not been married so long, I have not had time to get used to it. But Jim did say something I have to say I haven't heard before in my life." Spock looked up as the waitress brought his vegetarian breakfast. Spencer smiled "which was?"

"He would spend the rest of his life undoing to damage the bullies did in my youth," Spock stated matter-of-factly as he sprinkled a delicate amount of salt on his eggs. "I have stated that I return the gesture as Jim was treated badly in his youth."

Spencer nodded. "Maeve is the same, she said that she'd make blindfolds fun for me again. I still want to know what my mom was like."

Spock finished his mouthful of eggs and toast. "Mother was a, very emotional being whose laughter I still miss. She loved my father very much and that is why she left Earth. I do not know how much your father told you, but what my father told me is that she wished for you to move with her to Vulcan and my father approved. However, your father did not and forcibly removed you from her care." Spencer huffed, clearly mad at his dad. "But she never forgot about you, according to my father, she wrote a letter to you every month for ten years. But they all came back. Even as a child I would wonder why mother was so distraught over the mail, now it all makes sense." He leveled a stare on his brother. "Why would you need blindfolds to be made fun again?"

Spencer sighed and set down his coffee. "I was a twelve-year-old prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. I was in the library one night studying and the cutest girl in the school and the one I had the biggest crush on told me she wanted to meet in the football field later. So I went along and she put a blindfold on me, it was only when I was tied to the football goal I realised something wasn't right." Spencer swallowed and looked down. "when the blindfold was taken off I was surrounded by the football team and naked." He looked back at his brother. "That's why Maeve said that."

Spock looked at him and allowed sympathy to show through his eyes. "it seems both of us suffered through our youth." Spencer just nodded.

When Spock got back to the hotel Jim was resting on the bed in just a toweling robe, Spock looked him over appreciatively."I see you have been waiting for me."

Jim smirked. "Well, not really, but if I have your attention. Get over here!" Spock obliged and Jim pulled him into a kiss, which turned more heated. "I love you." Jim murmured against Spock's lips before they both fell back on the bed. In no time the robe made it to the floor along with Spock's clothes.

Jim cuddled into Spock's naked side and sighed. "you know this is the first time for us as a couple?"

Spock nodded and kissed the top of Jim's head. He was too sated to speak.

"Did your meeting with your brother go well?" Jim asked while pressing his fingers to Spock's fingers in a Vulcan kiss.

Spock made a noise that sounded like "It went well." But Jim couldn't tell properly.

"Good, I'm glad." Jim sighed against Spock's chest and falls asleep cuddling into his Vulcan husband.


	4. The New Arrival on New Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Maeve passes Spencer spends some time with his family on New Vulcan.

It had been a week since the wedding and Spock and Jim couldn't be happier. They'd moved temporarily to New Vulcan to get bonded, Spock just having finished mourning for his mother. But Spock was worried about his brother: he hadn't heard from Spencer since the memorial they had in his mother's hometown and they'd agreed to stay in touch.

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Jim asked as he prepared their dinner one night.

"Spencer has not been in touch." Spock elaborated as he set the table, he sighed. "We agreed to keep in touch with each other but my correspondence has been met with silence." He stopped and leaned of the table. "His job is so dangerous, what if he is dead like mother?"

Jim looked up from his cooking and went over to him, sweeping him up in his arms. "Hey, he is not dead. He's probably just busy! UBI have had a lot of cases since Nero. Mostly the murders of Romulan refugees, who came to earth to escape persecution." Jim kissed Spock's cheek gently. Then the communicator rang and Spock sprang to his feet an answered it.

"S-Spock?" Came Spencer's sobbing voice.

"Spencer, is something the matter? You sound upset." Spock allowed concern to accent his voice.

"It-It's Maeve. She's dead." After which Spencer broke down.

"I remember you mentioning her before, I assumed she was your mate. I grieve with thee." Spock's mind began to wander with how he'd feel if Jim died. "If you need time to grieve, my father's house is always open to you and Jim and I are here for the time being so you are more than welcome to visit."

Spencer's sobs died down and he spoke. "I think that would be best, my team leader is putting me on leave for a couple of months anyway." He sniffed and his voice broke. "need time with family anyway, I'll arrive in a couple of days I want to see my mom."

"Of course. I await your arrival." Spock sighed. "I look forward to seeing you." After hanging up Spock turned to Jim. "We will be having a guest for some time. I will inform father." And with that Spock turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Tell him dinner's almost ready too!" Jim yelled at the retreating back.

"Spencer visiting is a good thing. It will allow us to help him through his grief at losing his mate." Sarek looked at his son and Spock nodded.

"These were my thoughts exactly Father. And it is something Mother would have wanted us to do." Spock bowed to Sarek and added. "Jim also wished me to inform you that evening meal is amost ready." And with that he left the room and walked back into the dining room to finish setting the places for dinner.

Eating in silence had never really been Jim's forte, he'd be glad when he had another human to keep him company. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Spock and Sarek's company it was just that he liked to talk about his day during dinner and it was Vulcan custom to eat in silence, though knowing his luck Spencer wouldn't like to eat and talk at the same time. Really, the meal after the wedding hadn't given him much of an insight into how his new brother-in-law was.

Once they were finished Jim spoke up, "I enjoyed a little walk today. Just around the house but it was good to get a bit of exercise." He smiled. "And I'm learning more and more Vulcan recipes, and getting better at cooking them. Makes a change from replicator food." Spock rose his eyebrow in slight amusement and approval.

"I am glad your day was fruitful T'hy'la." Spock fought the urge to smile as Jim beamed.

After kissing Diana on the cheek, Spencer got on the shuttle to the spaceport. Sighing, he sat between a Denobulan and an Orion and opened his old -fashioned hardback book. Several more in his bag for the long journey to the planet that was to be his home for the next few months. Sometime after he got on the spaceship his eyes began to close as exhaustion overtook him.

"Take me instead, let her go!" He was suddenly back in that warehouse, Maeve in that delusional bitch's arms, a gun aimed at her head. In his dream he ran forward but everytime he took a step forward she moved out of his reach until the sickening sound of a gunshot that went through both of the girl's skulls.

Spencer woke with a jolt and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but they were on New Vulcan and a lot of the passengers were staring at him. "Sorry, must have fallen asleep." He murmured before getting up and grabbing his carry-on and disembarking the ship.

Spock scanned the crowd of pointed ears and slanted eyes for his brother.

Finally he set foot on New Vulcan and blinked: Even through Spencer's sunglasses the New Vulcan sun was unforgiving on his eyes. Why hadn't he taken up Morgan's offer of his baseball cap? He waved though when he saw Spock and Jim, Sarek stood next to Spock while Jim waved back.

Making his way through the crowd Spencer stopped at his brother and Spock's husband's faces and Jim immediately hugged him, everyone stopped to stare at the display of emotion that the two humans were sharing but honestly, Spencer needed it. He needed to feel like the whole world was on his side and Jim's hug did just that. Sarek took his suitcase and the little family made their way to Sarek's home.

"I fell asleep on the ship" Spencer spoke up as soon as the were inside. Spock and Sarek looked at him, knowing there was more. "All I could dream about was Maeve and the sick woman who took her from me." He looked up and saw Jim moving to guide him to the couch. "Years ago Maeve rejected a young woman's thesis, and last month the young woman killed her in revenge. The science wasn't sound, the woman was deranged after her parents comitted suicide." Spencer sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Maeve was right to reject it. She..." His voice broke slightly. "She never got to make blindfolds fun again!"

Sarek and Spock moved to make him tea while Jim comforted him. Sarek had never had a human child and he treated Spock as though he were fully Vulcan. Perhaps a healer would be able to help with Spencer's nightmares. Spock smiled slightly as he found his husband covering a sleeping Spencer when he went back into the living room.

"He just needs some time and his family." Jim chanced a glance at Spock and Sarek who seemed unmoved by anything.

"Do you believe we should bring his schizophrenic step mother to New Vulcan?" Sarek looked at Jim expectantly.

"No. Spencer told me she doesn't even like shuttle flying, it'd just make her worse and Spencer even more stressed. He can vid-call with her everyday. Right now he needs us." Jim looked at his hands as Sarek scrutinised him.

Spencer stirred on the couch and then jumped up and and ran to his messenger bag. Spock and Jim jumped up and ran to him. "It's okay Spencer, it's fine! You'll be fine!"

Spencer's eyes darted around, calming considerably when they settled on Spock and Jim. He swayed slightly and then lent on Jim and sobbed slightly.


	5. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim find Spencer's dilauded and decide to confront him about it.

Spencer had fallen asleep again and Spock and Jim decided to unpack for him. Setting everything up in his room Jim grabbed Spencer's messenger bag and a small vial rolled out and onto the table, Picking it up Jim read the label "dilauded".

Walking into Spencer's room Jim showed the vial to Spock, who frowned and decided to look it up on the internet.

"Dilauded is a narcotic drug. It has the same effect as the class-A drug Heroin." Spock looked at his sleeping brother. "I did know he was so affected."

Jim sighed. "None of us did Ashayam. But we'll help him through it!" He placed a hand on Spock's cheek and let his love and assurances flow through their bond. "I love you! You won't have to do this alone, I promise!" Jim looked again at the sleeping Spencer. "I'll go make coffee, he might want some when he gets up." He gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Yawning and stretching Spencer took in the room around him. It was sparsely decorated and had a chest of drawers and a wardrobe in it. He lay in bed for a little while, hands over his face, unwilling to face the reality that the woman he loved was dead.

Jim wanderd in with a cup of coffee, Spencer sniffed the air and then took his hands away from his face and sat up. "Thank you Jim." Spencer smiled in spite of himself and drank the coffee, two sugars Jim had remembered.

After Spencer finished his coffee and had gotten dressed he went into the lounge to find Sarek and Spock sitting on the couch with, a vial of dilauded? no, Spencer's vial of dilauded. He took a deep breath and spoke up. "I suppose you're wondering why I have that in my bag, huh?" Sarek just stared at Spencer, unmoved, this unnerved him most of all. "I swear I'm not taking it anymore I just kind of carry one around as...as a reminder."

"Spencer." Spock finally spoke up, then stopped suddenly as Jim walked into the room. "we did not intend to violate your privacy, this was revealed by accident when James and I unpacked for you. But I do worry as to what caused you to turn to such a substance in the first place, my brother." Spock stared at Spencer, who looked very nervous.

"I - I don't want to talk about it just now..." He looked down and Spock chose not to persue the matter until Spencer was ready to confide in him. For now he was content in serving Spencer the meal Jim had prepared.

They ate in silence, Spencer chanced a glance at Spock and Sarek every once in a while but they just ate their vegetable stew in silence. Once they were finished Sarek spoke, "Spencer I do wish you would confide in us the reason you are so upset..."

He was cut off by an angry Spencer, "Oh, you mean other than my girlfriend dying! I didn't know Vulcans were so tactless!" And with that he stood up, excused himself and stormed out into his own bedroom.

In his room he sobbed and wept for Maeve, his mother and just about anyone he'd ever met that had shown him kindness. He jumped slightly when he felt arms around his waist, Jim, but soon turned into them and sobbed on his brother-in-law's shoulder while Jim rubbed his back soothingly.

Spock watched from the door and Jim nodded slightly. After that he went back in to his father. "Spencer's emotions got the better of him, try not to take his outburst personally, father."

Sarek looked at Spock. "My question was illogical. I do not blame Spencer for his outburst."

Spock nodded once. "Jim is better at comforting Spencer than I." He looked at his feet for fear he would be found to be jealous of his brother and husband's bond.

Sarek looked him up and down. "You are experiencing jealousy. May I enquire as to why?"

Spock looked up. "Spencer and Jim seem to be so close so quickly. I am experiencing jealousy because of this."

Sarek sighed. "Spock it is logical that they would form a bond quicker than they would with us, they're both human. But we will find a way to help him come to terms with his loss." Laying a hand on Spock's shoulder Sarek let his guards down and sent Spock reassuring thoughts.

Spock looked into the bedroom where Jim and Spencer now sat up on the bed, talking very seriously. Spock, with his keen Vulcan hearing, could hear every word. Choosing not to violate either man's privacy he walked off towards the kitchen intent on getting a drink.

"Spencer you have to tell Spock about what happened to you all those years ago..." Jim put a reassuring hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder but Spencer shrugged it off.

"I can't! Do you know how upsetting it was even telling you about it?" Spencer gripped Jim's biceps. "Promise me you won't tell him about it. Promise me!" Jim looked at him reassuringly.

"I promise."

After that Spencer relaxed and went into the living room to apologise to Spock and Sarek for his emotional outburst. Jim took his place next to Spock and they all watched a holo-vid of a 20th Century earth children's movie called The Land Before Time. And if Spock cried when Littlefoot's mother was killed, no one made any mention of it.


	6. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer decides that, after a heart to heart with Sarek, the best thing he can do is to tell his family about his past.

Spencer woke to smells of coffee and breakfast from the kitchen and went to investigate. He found Jim at the stove cooking away; toast, pancakes, waffles, the works.

"Smells wonderful Jim. Can't wait to taste it." Spencer smiles and sits down.

It had been nearly a week since his emotional outburst and Jim, true to his word, hadn't said a word to anyone about what Spencer had told him. Spencer was very grateful to Jim for not telling his brother or step-father a thing. Sarek walks into the room.

"Good morning, Jim. Good morning, Spencer." Sarek greeted.

"Good morning Sarek." Jim and Spencer said in chorus. "Isn't Spock up yet?" Spencer asked, turning to Jim.

"He is. He's meditating at the moment though, so I'll have to make his breakfast later." Jim moved behind Spencer and Sarek and put their breakfasts out on the plate. "Do tell me how I did."

They all ate in silence, Jim itching to begin a conversation with Spencer about what he'd been told. Knowing that Sarek would probably hear, even if they went into another room, he thought better of it.

After breakfast a healer called by the house to assess Spock and Jim for mental compatibility. While the healer performed the procedure Sarek took the opportunity to ask Spencer about his life, noting that Spencer became evasive when it came to the time he started taking dilauded and making a mental note to probe further when Spencer was feeling better.

"Jim told me that you were there when my mother..." Spencer didn't finish that sentence and Sarek didn't probe. "What was Vulcan like?"

Sarek paused a moment before continuing, "It was a very hot planet, mostly desert. Your mother enjoyed her time there."

Spencer nodded. "That sounds like Navada. It's a hot state, mostly desert though we do get some rain. I liked growing up there..." as Spencer looked down Sarek knew that there was something else Spencer was hiding from him but before he could ask further Jim, Spock and the healer returned with good news: Jim and Spock were compatible and the bonding would go ahead as planned.

At dinner Sarek took the opportunity to question his step-son about his schooling in Las Vegas but Spencer only stated that he had graduated high school at the age of twelve and that by the time he was twenty-nine he had obtained three doctorates which, Sarek supposed, was impressive. For a human.

Spencer sighed as he finished telling Sarek about the schooling he received, he had hoped he wouldn't probe further but; "and friends. Did you have many friends?"

"Not really. There was no one in my age group and my naivety made me an easy target for bullies." Sarek nodded slowly, Spencer's mouth went dry, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Spock also suffered at the hands of bullies. I believed it to be his humanity so encouraged him to hide it. Now I see his humanity is a part of him. Your youth and inexperience was a part of you, for a time, Spencer. Do not be ashamed of it."

Spencer's eyes welled with tears and he embraced his step-father, something that took Sarek by surprise. As the full weight of Spencer's emotions hit Sarek's shields the old Vulcan looked briefly surprised before returning the hug, something that wasn't normally in his nature.

Spencer looked Sarek in the eye and said; "I think I'm ready to talk about how I got hooked on Dilauded now..."

As Spencer regaled the whole sorry tale about how his impatience had gotten him captured by Tobias Hankel and how he was tortured and forced to take Dilauded and eventually how he escaped and killed Hankel and took the dilauded, to which he was addicted after being forced to take it for four days, Spock and Sarek sat rigid and Jim moved to hug his brother-in-law.

"Now I'm in therapy for policemen with addictions. It's good for me to be with people who are dealing with the same things as me, it encourages me." He smiled and sighed as though he'd just put off the weight of the world of his shoulders.

Sarek nodded. "I am glad that Amanda did not hear that. She would have done anything to pull you out of harms way."

Spencer smiled. "I'm glad she didn't hear it too." He sighed. "I was with a colleague that night...I don't think she's ever stopped blaming herself.."

Jim wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled him a little closer and Sarek slapped a hand to his shoulder. Spock however stayed rooted to where he was.

Jim looked up at his mate. "Sweetie?"

Spock looked at them, tears in his eyes. "This would not have happened if Spencer had been raised on Vulcan...his father is to blame!" And with that he stormed out of the living room and allowed the tears to fall in the privacy of his room.

Meanwhile on earth

Bones just couldn't concentrate on his work, paperwork rather than surgery (thank God), ever since Jim had called from New Vulcan to invite him to the bonding ceremony. Unfortunately he couldn't go, but that wasn't what was distracting him.

It was the sight of Spencer he'd caught on the vid-call link.

He'd let his hair grow out a bit since the wedding in Vegas, and his style of dressing had matured a bit since then. And to Bones he'd never looked more beautiful.

Sure, Bones had fooled around with guys in college and in Starfleet Academy. But this was more serious than those encounters. He was falling in love with Spock's half-brother, and that scared him.

"Come on Len!" He thought to himself. "Just because you think he's beautiful doesn't mean you're in love with him." He sighed, if that were true he would be able to concentrate.

Back on New Vulcan

Spencer paced as he, Sarek and Jim stood at the healer's office. Jim looked up "Spencer, stop! You're gonna wear a groove in the floor at his rate!" He smiled as Sarek's reply of "illogical" was heard.

"Come on, sit down!" Jim patted the seat next to his. Spencer looked at him then sat down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!" Spencer then began chewing on his thumbnail.

It was a half an hour later before he was called. He stood up, messenger bag clutched to his side, and walked quickly inside. Giving Jim and Sarek time to talk.

"I don't understand Spock's outburst this afternoon." Sarek lamented. "He should know logically that Spencer's life would have ended up like that whether or not he was on Vulcan."

Jim ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sarek, Spock's having to deal with a lot of emotions that he didn't have to before. He has just learned that he had a brother who his mom wanted to live with them on Vulcan but couldn't, and then he's learned that his brother went through a lot in his life. Spock's angry that something wasn't done before Spencer got really hurt. Give him time to process it."

Sarek nodded. He knew Jim was right and would help Spock through whatever emotional turmoil he was experiencing. After that they both waited in silence, Jim reading the latest news on his PADD and Sarek his hardback copy of the earth novel "King Solomon's Mines" by the 19th Century author Sir H. Rider Haggard. Amanda had been fond of ancient novelists and, as illogical as it sounded, it made Sarek feel closer to her.

After a few hours Spencer emerged from the room, his head down and his hair obscuring the men from seeing his eyes, he was emotionally and physically exhausted. The experience the healer had put him through to determine his grief level had left Spencer in need of a hot shower and a soft bed.

As Jim helped him out and into the waiting hovercar, Sarek spoke with the healer about Spencer's mental health and what they should do. The healer apologised that he was a little inexperienced with humans but commented that Spencer's mind was the most remarkable he'd ever encountered. He advised Sarek on how to help Spencer and with that Sarek left and took both Spencer and Jim home.

He had determined that they would all help and protect Spencer, however long it took.


	7. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bonding ceremony, Jim breaks his arm and in the ensuing healer aftermath learns he may be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied MPREG. Read at own risk!

After his bath Spencer sat and watched his favourite childhood movie: Star Wars. Yes, the scientific inaccuracies made him want to roll his eyes into the back of his head and the incest made him throw up a little in his mouth, but he loved the cuteness of the Ewoks and Chewbacca made him laugh. He smiled and rested his head on Jim's shoulder as Spock sat on his other side.

"I love you all." Spencer smiled at his little family, curling up slightly.

"And we love you, Spencer." Jim sighed happily as he stroked his hair, he looks over at his husband grinning. "Seems you're back to your old self, well, a little at least." Spencer just nodded and giggled a little at Chewbacca.

Meanwhile on Earth

Leonard focused on his breathing as he packed for visiting his friends on New Vulcan, he was far too excited at the prospect of seeing Spencer again.

"Come on Len, calm down, he's just a guy. Just a guy..." Leonard trailed off as he looked up from his task. "oh, who am I trying to kid? He's more than a guy to me..." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that he was falling for the brother-in-law of his best friend. Leonard sighed and carried on with his task, trying to keep thoughts of Spencer to a minimum. And failing.

While Leonard is travelling

Spock carried his husband into the house. Jim, who was moaning in pain, cradled his arm and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

Jim had been gaining weight and he thought some climbing would do him the world of good, so up the nearest hill he went, now the healer was talking about a broken arm. Jim sat in silence while the healer checked him over.

Jim perked up when the healer went to talk to Spock and Sarek on their own, the three Vulcans in their hushed huddle and Jim was desperate to know what they were whispering about. Bu he pretended not to be interested when Spock came into the room.

"So what did he say? Do I have a broken arm?" Jim tried to casually ask his husband.

Spock puts his hands behind him, "The healer has determined that you indeed broke your arm after your fall, he also believes there may be a child but wishes to perform further tests."

Jim blinked and shook his head, "What?! I am not pregnant!" He looked slightly freaked out, "That's impossible, right? Spock! Please, tell me it's impossible!"

Spock took Jim in his arms, "It is possible, Jim. We may very well be expecting a child."

Jim really did start to freak out, "No, no, I can't be a dad, I don't know how! I'll just screw up it's life like I screwed up mine!" Jim then started to sob into is husband's chest. Spock held him close and whispered encouragements into his ear. Eventually Jim sighed and slumped into his husband's arms, mindful of his fractured arm.

Spencer watched from the doorway and frowned. What Spock had just said upset Jim greatly but he didn't know what it was. Eventually Sarek came up behind his son-in-law, "you are troubled Spencer. How may we be of help to make you untroubled."

Touched as Spencer was about Sarek's concern, this wasn't something he could help with. "I'm just worried about Jim, dad, it's okay..." Spencer trailed off as he realised he'd called Sarek 'dad' for the first time.

"Very well, I shall leave you to your contemplations." Sarek bowed and left, only when he was in the next room did he smile that Spencer had called him 'dad'.

Back in the other room, Jim mumbled into Spocks chest, "I won't have anyone other than Bones examine me for pregnancy..." Spock sighed but chose not to fight Jim on this one. Jim's comfort was more important than his own curiosity.

"As you wish Ashayam, I will inform the healer to tend only to the broken limb." Spock held his husband close, and smiled slightly as he felt Jim relax in his arms. Kissing the top of Jim's head he beckoned Spencer into the room.

"Is he okay?" Spencer asked as he knelt down and touched Jim's shoulder. "I was worried when he got upset."

Jim smiled and turned to face Spencer, "My arm's broken and they think..." He stopped when his emotions threatened to spill out "...they think I may be pregnant."

Spencer stood in a shocked silence for a moment and then broke into a grin, "this is great! I might be an uncle!"

Jim grinned too, "it's just, I'm not sure how much use I'll be...I never had a dad to guide me and I wonder if I'm going to mess up the baby's life..." Jim was stopped in his thoughts by Spencer taking his hands.

"Don't worry, you've basically been mothering me since I got here so I'd say you're going to be an amazing dad, if you even are pregnant!"

Spock looked to his brother and his beloved's hands and couldn't help but feel jealous even though it wasn't so intimate between humans.

At New Vulcan Spaceport

Jim's arm in plaster he waited patiently for Leonard. Spencer standing by one side of him, and Spock the other.

As Bones approached the small family out of the ship he caught his breath, since he was being fed properly Spencer had filled out a bit and it looked good on him. Suddenly Leonard was in a vivid vision that he had walked up to Spencer and passionately kissed him while Jim and Spock looked on. Shaking himself out of the trance he waved and walked over to them, taking in Jim's appearance: "what happened?" He took Jim in a side hug, careful of his plastered arm, "honestly! I leave you for a few months and this happens? You're a magnet for trouble Jim Kirk!"

Spencer watched as his brother-in-law and the doctor interacted, wishing desperately that the man would hug him, but Leonard hugged Spock first. To Spencer's surprise Spock returned the hug as though Leonard were a relative Spock had known all his life. Finally the man turned to him.

"Spencer!" Leonard exclaimed as he hugged him tightly, neither wished the hug to end though they weren't about to tell the other. "Look at you! You look great!"

Spencer smiled sheepishly as Leonard let him go. "yeah. Jim, Spock and Sarek have been really looking after me. Mothering me almost." Spencer shot Jim a discreet look and then smiled to himself about his clever pun.

Leonard groaned as he picked up his suitcase, "Don't tell me he's been feeding you that replicated junk food he likes so much and that plays havoc with my physicals?"

Jim put his good hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Why Bones, you think so little of me! That hurts!" Jim grinned "Nah, he's been getting good, home-cooked food!"

As the small family made their way home, Spock noticed Leonard and Spencer getting closer. And he also noticed the way they laughed at each other's jokes. He began hatching a plan.

In the house on New Vulcan

Once in the door Spock showed Leonard the room he would be staying in. Spencer's.

"There is only one bed I hope you do not mind sharing. Unfortunately the other room aren't habitable right now." Jim looked quizzically at his husband.

Spencer smiled, "I'm sure we'll manage. Right Leonard?"

Leonard smiled and nodded, grateful that Spencer wasn't creeped out at having to share a bed.

Jim looked at the doctor, "Bones can I ask you something?"

Leonard looked at Jim. "Sure." He stood, waiting for Jim to ask his question.

Jim looked at the other two men in the room. "In private?"

Leonard nodded and led Jim out of the room, whatever it is had Jim looking really scared. Once in another room, which Leonard was sure was Jim and Spock's, Jim broke down and cried.

Leonard immediately rushed to his friend's side. "Jim, what is it? What's wrong?" His medical mind jumped to the symptom he could see. "Is your arm hurting? I could get some pain meds and..."

He was stopped short by Jim's small voice, barely above a whisper. "I might be pregnant."


	8. The New Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones arrives on New Vulcan and tends to Jim, and also performs a pregnancy test. Elsewhere he and Spencer deal with their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does actually contain MPREG, you have been well warned and if you continue reading you're not allowed to throw things at me cause you don't like MPREG!

In the living room with Spock by his side Jim was being examined by Leonard McCoy, it was just a preliminary examination but Jim was already close to tears.

"Alright Jim," Leonard sighed, knowing his best friend wouldn't like what he had to say. "I need you to pee in a cup. I also need to take blood to make sure. But I do think you are pregnant."

Jim took the cup out of the doctor's outstretched hand with his good one and turned to his husband, "I need you to help me go to the bathroom, Spock. What with my broken arm and all." Spock nodded and helped Jim off the couch and into the bathroom.

Spencer stuck his head in the door. "Hey Leonard. Want some tea? I can ice it if you want." He smiled at Leonard and turned a bright shade of red.

If Leonard noticed it he didn't say anything. "yeah, can you ice it? It's hotter than Georgia in Summer here." He smiled at him, noticing him turning red but choosing not to comment on it.

Thankfully it was that moment that Jim came out of the bathroom, looking at Spencer he nodded and lay back down on the couch.

"I'll get your ice tea Leonard..." And with that Spencer disappeared to make the doctor his tea.

Leonard took the sample and set to work with the test, after a couple of minutes he had his answer. "You're pregnant Jim."

Jim put his head in his good hand and let out the breath he'd been holding. So then Leonard continued.

"You'll need to take copper supplements to stop a miscarriage, but you're going to be a daddy." Leonard smiled sadly at Jim, who had gone into a state of semi-shock and was being comforted by his husband. What should have been a happy announcement was met with sadness from the man who didn't believe he deserved any sort of happiness.

Spencer chose that moment to come in with the ice tea: "Your tea. Leonard...I'm sorry. Did the test come back negative?" Spencer's innocent question drove Jim into full blown, racking sobs.

Leonard smiled sadly at Spencer and took the glass; "Spencer, the test came back positive. Jim's going to be a daddy." Spencer frowned slightly.

Jim began to speak through sobs; "I...should...never...be...a...father!"

Spencer rushed over to his brother in law's side and pulled him into a soothing hug; "No! If anyone shouldn't be a father it was my father. You will do just fine." He looked at Spock to hug his husband and was slightly surprised when his brother wrapped his arms around them both. Spencer smiled; "See? You have Spock and me and Leonard and dad."

Jim leaned back into his husband's touch and sobbed until he was finished feeling inadequate. If his brother in law and his husband could believe that he was capable of being a father then he was ready to take on the mantle. But first he would sleep.

Spencer smiled as Jim relaxed in his husband's arms and let him go. "he'll be fine Spock. He just needs encouragement." Spencer looked over at Leonard who smiled back at him, Spencer's heart skipped a beat.

Of course Spencer had liked Leonard since he saw him. But because he was with Maeve he didn't let his feelings happen in the real world. But now he couldn't deny his feelings or force them down so he doesn't leave a person devastated. But for some reason he couldn't talk to Leonard without turning a rather pretty shade of scarlet, that and he was sure Leonard didn't like him back.

Spencer smiled and took Leonard out of the room to give Spock and Jim some privacy as Spock put his husband into bed to sleep. "It's great that Spock and Jim have us." Spencer grinned at Leonard who smiled back. Spencer suddenly got bold and kissed Leonard's cheek. "I'm looking forward to being a team with you." *Leonard smiled dreamily and touched his cheek, going red. "Y...yes it will..." It was then that Spencer had his answer and grinned and kissed him.


End file.
